Ghosts of the Abbey
by DarkAngel210
Summary: Nothing to do with ghost, just so you know. a/w OC's from 'Looking for Characters' have been chosen and Chapter 1 is up! This is yaoi KxR sorry TxK fans, but it's not completely about them, and I suck at summaries. Plz R


The first chapter is FINALLY up! YAY for me! Sorry it took so long, but it couldn't be helped. Any who, I just want to say thank you to all who submitted characters and sorry again that not everyone could be in it.  
  
As I said before, there will be a remake of the Demolition Boys! And it's a ReixKai yaoi fic as well but it's not just about them. Involves some of Kai's past and secrets in the abbey. I can't write a summary to save meh life! -_-" But don't think the fic's as bad.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ghosts of the Abbey.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Two beyblades collided head on, both bouncing backwards from the impact and fell back to land a few feet back on the ground.  
  
Standing opposite one another stood a boy with midnight hair and a red baseball cap and opposite him, standing with an expression of determination stood a young girl, probably a little older than he, her crystal blue eyes bore into Tyson's as she leered at him through out the match making him feel slightly intimidated and un-nerved. Her red hair was tied back in tow buns but her loose bangs blew with the ice-cold breeze and flailed across her face.  
  
Her beyblade landed on the ground with ease but Tyson's began to wobble, for about the third time during the match, only barely steadying itself and head forward for another attack.  
  
The red head smirked inwardly at Tyson's determination and while to go on but in truth if this were a fair match and she were to unleash even a tenth of the power she possessed this match would be over in the blink of an eye, but she wasn't there to win, she was there to stall time, which normally she didn't like the idea of doing but orders were orders.  
  
Behind her stood a tall boy about a year or so older than her, he also had red hair and blue eyes, but they were of no relation. He wore a small headset microphone, that was barely visible it was so small, but it was there.  
  
"Tala?" spoke a female voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here!" he replied respectfully into the microphone, but quietly so as not to be noticed by the others excluding Jade.  
  
"We've got him, now tell Jade to get rid of them!"  
  
"Whatever you say boss! Tala out!"  
  
"Jade!" she turned to Tala at the mention of her name and awaited orders, but also in question.  
  
He nodded once. "Finish this!"  
  
She nodded in response and called her blade to retreat from the match, leaving Tyson both ticked off and confused.  
  
"Hey genius, the match isn't over yet!" he barked, fairly pissed off, even though the odds were against him and he knew it, but of course Tyson had to be stubborn and basically just Tyson.  
  
"We've just received word, it appears your friend was found in the back grounds of the abbey, but he wasn't in best of conditions when we found him, he has a fever and has been taken to the medical centre, the doctors wont permit anyone to see him at this present time, he'll remain he until he is recovered. When he has I will come get you and you may see him, I promise!" Tala said in an honest enough to believe him tone.  
  
All the Bladebreakers eyed him suspiciously for a while, but after he didn't flinch they assumed he wasn't lying.  
  
"Maybe we 'should' go guys, we'll come check on Kai tomorrow!" Kenny suggested, even though he wasn't even sure if Tala was telling the truth or just a very good liar, but standing out here wasn't going to get them anywhere.  
  
"Umm, yeah I guess!" Tyson replied hesitantly and turned with Max to leave. Ray waited for a moment as the others left, he stared Tala in the eyes. He didn't believe him for a second, no matter how honest he looked. Kai had never been sick once in the time he'd been with the bladebreakers and he wasn't one to 'allow' him self get sick. Kai took care of himself!  
  
But as much as Ray wanted there was nothing he could do right now. He'd come back tomorrow after the tournament, if there was not word from Kai, and they'd let him see him then, one way or another. With that decision made, Ray turned away from the pair and followed his friends out of the abbey grounds. But glanced back one more time, sending a glare at Tala.  
  
As Ray left, Jade stood with her back leaning against the stone wall of the abbey, her arms crossed over her chest, she eyed Ray as he disappeared out side of the gates and then looking at Tala she smirked.  
  
" 'He' doesn't believe you!" she pointed out  
  
"Really. What ticked you off?" he replied while rolling his eyes at how she had to state the obvious.  
  
"I was just saying. Proves your not as good of a liar as you used to be!" she shrugged, looking for a reason why she pointed it out in the first place.  
  
"Whatever!" he replied and walked back inside of the abbey's main entrance. Jade looked back to the spot she last saw Ray, with a curious and suspicious expression on her features.  
  
"Jade!" Tala shouted from inside, startling her out of her thoughts, but only slightly. Not enough so she'd show it on the outside though. Quickly she turned and retreated back into the darkness inside of the abbey's walls.  
  
~*~  
  
In the main control room of the abbey, a young girl about the age of15 or 16 stood watching the monitors, mainly the one which held Kai and Boris upon it's screen.  
  
She had long black hair with two red streaks running through and cold blood red eyes. Her attire was completely black and consisted of a black pair of combats and a black sleeveless polo neck and elbow length fingerless gloves. She had a muscular but not bulky build, as a result of her trainer while in the abbey.  
  
"Rika" came Boris' rough voice through the speakers as he left the vault, which once held Black Dranzer.  
  
"Yeah boss"  
  
"Get the team down to training room two, have them, greet our new recruit and then we'll begin training!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" she nodded respectfully as though he could see her.  
  
Sighing she removed the headpiece and left it to one of the control panels and turned to exit the room. Upon leaving she turned to two of the guards.  
  
"Bring the other members of the team and higher trainees to training room two now, and make sure they bring their equipment with them, they could use a new lesson in training!"  
  
Both just saluted and went about doing it. Rika turned to go down the other hallway, listening to the echo of her footsteps on the stone floor as she walked alone, her mind began to slip into though about their new member but before she could get any deeper, her train of thought was broken by the sound of a second pair of foot steps.  
  
She looked up from where she gazed at the floor and looked around only to come face to face with a pair of blue eyes. As startled as she was she didn't dare show it, but she knew who it was.  
  
"Jade, what the hell are you doing?" she growled at the younger girl.  
  
Jade just smiled sweetly. "Why, reporting to training room two of course, isn't that what you said?"  
  
Rika just looked at her for a moment, wondering how the hell that smiled could stay plastered on anyone's face in a place like this. She honestly didn't hate Jade as much as she let on, Jade was probably one of the only real friends she had, but she'd never let on to that.  
  
Tala, was her second in command, well he was the captain o the Demolition Boys, but she was their coach and trainer and she outranked Tala when she trained them, but even though he was he consultant and she spoke to him more than anyone else, she didn't entirely trust him. She always thought that he wanted her position.  
  
Still be captain of course but be in a more superior position. Rika was only one rank down from Boris; she had a lot of power in the abbey, where as team members and trainees followed orders, she could give them.  
  
She huffed slightly at the red head before her and turning away again, continued down the dark corridor.  
  
Jade tilted her head to the side slightly and then followed along.  
  
"Hey, hold on!" she shouted after Rika and ran to catch up with her.  
  
"So, did he take?" Jade asked, but she already knew the answer  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Well can he handle it, in your opinion" Jade tried to continue a conversation with the ebony haired girl like she always did. Rika had gone into one of her loner modes now, she wasn't always like this, sometimes she could had some fun and loosen up, but she usually only got like this when she either was upset and just didn't want to show it or because she was in trouble with Boris and she knew it.  
  
Jade herself had never been victim to one of Boris' punishments, it was Rika's responsibility to deal with her if she stepped out of line but she did know from Rika's appearance and moods after a punishment that it was nothing to laugh at.  
  
She remembered one time that Rika had been gone for a week after she was called in for punishment, and when she did came back she looked like hell. Jade always felt sorry for her, even though Rika didn't want it, nor did she appreciate it. Well she didn't act as though she did but she might have been inside.  
  
"I suppose he can" she replied bluntly  
  
"You don't sound too happy about that or perhaps your not convinced"  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt that he can handle it, happy about it, that's another story!"  
  
"Why not, this is a big step up for the team, with Black Dranzer active now"  
  
"It doesn't matter, I'm only here to train him. My only concern is that he 'does' win. Which I have my completely confidence in him to win, but. ." She stopped herself from finishing.  
  
Jade waited for a moment, to see if she'd finish but when she didn't continue she decide to urge her on. "But what?"  
  
"But nothing, it doesn't matter!" she said coldly and walked on ahead.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes! Now where's Tala?" she demanded, getting frustrated with Jade persistence  
  
"Uh, well. ." Jade looked thoughtful for a moment " The last place I saw him was . . .in his quarters I think, after the whole Bladebreakers thing outside, taking a shower!" she nodded to herself, confirming to herself that she was right.  
  
Rika stopped and turned back to look at her quizzically. "What were you doing in his bathroom?"  
  
(The rooms have attached bathrooms, just so you don't get confused like me!)  
  
Jade looked at her for a moment before realisation hit her. "Well . I ."  
  
Rika raised and eyebrow in amusement as Jade face lit up.  
  
"No! I wasn't. . It isn't like that, your twisting things!"  
  
Rika gave her a 'me?' look and then smirked. "There's nothing for me to twist, you already done that, of course unless you really were in his bathroom while he was taking a shower!"  
  
"NO, I wouldn't do that and you know it!"  
  
"Then how do you know e was taking a shower, you had to have been at least in his room!" Rika stated simply  
  
"I just know, K!" with that she 'humphed' and turned away.  
  
"Yeah, suuure you do!" Rika taunted while walking on again.  
  
Jade just scowled at her and stuck out her tongue at Rika's retreating back.  
  
"Put your tongue back in your mouth or you'll be doing push ups for a week!" she snapped without even looking back.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Jade said quickly while with drawing her offending tongue. 'How does she do that?' she thought and followed along after Rika again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sorry that there are no other OC in it YET but they will appear as promised! Hope that chap was ok, it was a bit pointless in lots of places but I needed to start it off somewhere didn't I?! Next chapter won't take so long, had some problems I had to take care of at home, but now that they're taken care of I can write more often. Cya in chapter 2, and please Review. 


End file.
